


線香花火

by Bright_Asa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Asa/pseuds/Bright_Asa
Summary: 一起去放线香花火吧。第一次用AO3，不太习惯。
Relationships: Sakuzyo/LeaF





	線香花火

LeaF打开了推特。  
凌晨两点。  
他昨天总算从各种事情里脱身出来，得到稍微的空闲可以做点别的事情。于是他很开心地看到最近这几天不止有自己一个人忙得焦头烂额。  
某位音乐家最近也在为了夏comic的专辑疯狂赶着死线，按照他对对方一贯以来的认知来看估计是工作到黑白颠倒才刚刚赶上截稿线吧。明明只要稍微提早一点开始做就不用在死线边缘挣扎了的。他叹口气，顺手转推了对方的专辑宣传。  
现在交稿印制的话，过不了几天就要准备夏Comic的事情了吧，真是忙得不可开交。  
估计是收到了被转推的通知，私信栏Sakuzyo的头像很快跳出来：  
“终于忙完了？”  
“啊，是。你还没睡？”  
“白天睡多了。”  
其实最近没怎么联络，不知道Sakuzyo是怎么知道他在忙的，也可能只是单纯的看他好几天没发推了推测一下吧。  
“夏comic没有预定吗？”  
对方紧接着发了过来一条询问。  
“你看我像是有预定的样子吗……都现在了哦？就算我突然拿出十首曲子的data估计也赶不上印制了吧。更何况我现在存稿为零呢，别说夏co了，估计冬co都悬吧。”  
“也是。那么最近有什么别的日程吗？”  
“没有了，收录这边的事情弄完就暂时空闲一段时间了。反正我也已经拿到足够买哈根达斯的稿费了。”  
“稍微有点追求吧？”  
“我有啊，这不是正在为了新音源而努力嘛。”

对话到这里断掉了，LeaF看着自己消息前的已读沉思了一会，果断地关掉了这个聊天窗口。  
确实，他现在也没有什么非要熬夜的理由不可了，不如就去睡吧。

想看花火。  
没有什么特别的理由，只是说到夏天就觉得必须要去看一次花火。  
只不过，最近的一次烟火大会是什么时候呢？试图从脑中找出回答，却发现连一点模糊的印象都没有。也是，毕竟之前也没有正式地去想过这个事情，没怎么关注这方面的事情也是很正常的吧。  
前几年的时候自己也是深夜突然想看花火，所以出门到河边一个人放了线香花火吧。真是恐怖的行动力。  
现在躺在空调屋里抱着被子的LeaF却完全提不起任何出门的兴趣。  
——累死了，睡觉吧。  
他闭上了双眼。

第二天早上他是被手机的电话铃声吵醒的。他一贯习惯把手机调成静音，不过最近几天为了防止错过商业合作的电话他把手机调回了正常铃声模式。也正因如此给某位Sakuzyo少爷了吵醒他的机会——当他睡眼惺忪地摸起床边上的手机的时候，来电的界面上的名字大大地写着Sakuzyo。  
他按下接听键，思索着到底有什么事情能让对方不选择社交软件而是选择拨通这个自从交换后几乎没有什么存在感的电话号码。  
“喂？这里是LeaF。”  
他听到对方的背景中充斥着嘈杂的声音，像是在什么人多的场所。  
“我到了电车站了，可以来接我吗？”  
“啊？”  
刚刚从睡梦中醒来还不甚清醒的LeaF显然一瞬间没能理解Sakuzyo的话。  
“我到了电车站了，就是你家附近的那个。”  
Sakuzyo详细地描述了一下地址和周围的环境，让LeaF确信这个人确实是闲来无事一大早坐了早班车来了自己家附近。虽然他确实很想残忍地说一句你走错了原路返回吧，但是好歹和Sakuzyo的五年友情阻止了他。  
让Sakuzyo在电车站稍作等待，LeaF从床上爬起来快速地换了可以外出的衣服，然后拿上手机插上耳机线出门。  
他已经好久没去过电车站这种人来人往的地方了，虽然工作日的上午十点左右其实并不算人多的时期。不过还好他在来到电车站的一瞬间就看到了Sakuzyo——毕竟在这个时间点站在电车站门口做出等待状态的人实在是非常少见。  
和大多数人不一样，Sakuzyo在等待的时候并没有拿出手机刷刷推什么的，他只是站在那里等待着别人的来临，用着非常认真的态度在等待的样子。所以在LeaF出现在他的视野中的第一时间Sakuzyo就向LeaF走了过去。  
“LeaF。”  
LeaF点了点头算作回应：  
“怎么突然想起来我这边，有什么工作上的事情要做吗？”  
“不，正是因为没有别的工作了才有时间跑到你这里来啊。”  
两个人很自然地开始边走边聊。  
“突然来这边我也没怎么准备。好歹昨天晚上说一声啊。”  
“我说了的啊。”  
LeaF对上Sakuzyo那双非常坦诚的眼睛，最终选择低头划开手机锁屏看了看昨天断在那里的对话，果然在他决定去睡之后的十多分钟Sakuzyo突然回复了一句，“明天我来找你吧。”  
然后这位Sakuzyo少爷就在没有得到任何答复甚至没有显示已读的情况下在第二天早上坐了最早的一班车来到了这个绝对不算近的地方，真是有行动力啊，作曲的时候也像这么有行动力就不会老是赶死线了吧。LeaF在内心感叹着。  
“那么要来我这里做什么呢？先说好我其实对附近有什么景点之类的不是很熟啊。”  
“先补一觉吧，最近都没怎么好好睡觉，昨晚更是没睡，毕竟早上五点多就起来坐车了啊。”  
“……”

带着Sakuzyo回了家之后LeaF认识到这个人真的不是在讲笑话，在他去倒两杯水的空隙间Sakuzyo已经倒在沙发上压着靠枕睡着了。  
要睡好歹去床上睡啊，大老远跑过来就是为了蹭个沙发吗，我家沙发又不是什么高等沙发啊。  
LeaF盯着在沙发上睡得已经很沉的Sakuzyo，沉思许久，从卧室抱了床备用的薄被子过来搭在他身上，然后把空调的温度调到适合的温度。  
所以这个人大老远跑过来到底是为了什么玩意……LeaF感到一阵头痛。  
算了，自己也回去补下觉吧。LeaF打了个哈欠，往卧室走去。

……然后一睡就睡到了晚上六点这种展开真是没想到啊。  
LeaF醒来然后走到客厅里的的时候Sakuzyo正靠在沙发上闭着眼睛，看起来像是还在睡。但是他靠近的时候对方就睁开了眼睛。  
“早安。”  
“现在这个情况还是说晚上好吧。”  
LeaF无奈地和他打了招呼。  
“那么还有什么打算吗？还是说就这么回去了？”  
“怎么会，我跑这么远又不是为了蹭个沙发。”  
你也有这个自知啊，我还以为你没有呢。  
“那么，要做什么？”  
“陪我出去一趟吧。”  
Sakuzyo像是没有打算给他回绝的选项一样，伸出了手。

夏天的夜晚总是来得特别迟，即使是晚上六七点的时候太阳仍然没有落下。Sakuzyo拉着LeaF穿梭在大街小巷中，LeaF其实很想问，你真的认路吗。但是好几次想脱口而出的话都被他咽了回去。  
算了，估计说了也没用吧。  
最终Sakuzyo带着他停在了一家店前。  
“要买什么吗？”  
“嗯……”  
Sakuzyo发出一个音，像是在思考着什么的样子。LeaF顺着他的目光看过去——  
放在那里的，是各种各样的线香花火。  
而Sakuzyo很快结束了思考，将各种线香花火都拿了几支，走到店员身边干脆利落地完成了付款装袋的过程。LeaF站在一边看着Sakuzyo完成了这一系列动作，然后转过头问他：  
“最近的河边是在哪里？”  
行吧，虽然那个地方一点都不近就是了。

两个人慢慢地向着市区之外走去，太阳终于落下地平线。虽然理论上是LeaF在带路，但是Sakuzyo一直走在他前方几步，直到岔路口的地方才会停下转头询问LeaF。  
气氛变得沉默起来，两个人都不打算说什么话，因为确实没有什么交谈的必要，两个人也不会因为这种沉默而觉得尴尬。  
LeaF看着前方的Sakuzyo，只是觉得心情很平静，比什么时候都还要平静。  
“之前那次也是走这条路的吗？”  
前方的Sakuzyo突然出声询问。而LeaF花了一点时间才反应过来他指的“那次”是什么时候。  
“是啊，差不多吧。或许中途有稍微离开主道去散步吧。”  
“感觉很寂寞啊。”  
是啊，一个人无论怎么说都会寂寞的吧。LeaF没有回答，只是看着脚下的路。  
但是比起和无法忍受的人一起的话，就算寂寞也还是会选择一个人。  
“差不多快到了。”  
于是他心不在焉地转移了话题。

他真的不明白Sakuzyo这一次来的目的是什么。虽然他大部分的时候都搞不懂Sakuzyo想干什么但是只有这一次他格外的在意。  
到达河边的时候天已经彻底地黑了下去，估计一公里内都没有别的人了吧，就算在这里杀人灭口估计也不会惊动其他人……什么的，他为什么会冒出这种奇怪的想法。  
Sakuzyo已经找了个合适的石头坐下，开始借着手机的光点数买的线香花火，LeaF站在他的身后看着他将线香花火慢慢摆成一排，似乎是在思考先放哪一种一样。然后Sakuzyo就那么停滞了动作。  
过了可能有三分钟左右吧，LeaF听到Sakuzyo小声说道：  
“我忘了带打火机了。”  
声音很小，似乎必须说出来又不想让别人听到一样。LeaF轻声笑了出来，从自己的包里掏出一个打火机。  
“我有。”  
那是他挺久之前放进去的玩意，随着这个一起被放进去的有一包拆了封但是只动过一根的烟。后来时间长了烟被他丢掉了，但是打火机一直留在包的底部浸着烟草的气息。  
他曾经试过抽烟，据说能够缓解压力，然而只是点燃了之后的味道就呛得他眼泪都出来了。不知道到底是他买的烟的问题还是他本身就不喜欢这个味道的原因，反正他从那之后再也没有尝试过碰烟草之类的东西。  
接过打火机的Sakuzyo明显也闻到了萦绕在这上面若有若无的烟草味，  
“你吸烟吗？”  
“不……没有怎么碰过。”  
可能这辈子也不会打算去碰了吧。只要一次让自己不舒服的话就再也不会给予第二次机会。LeaF清楚自己的性格。  
Sakuzyo没有继续追问下去，只是抽出了一支线香花火，用打火机点燃。线香花火的顶端很快喷出明亮的焰火，发出呲呲的声音，照亮了一小块区域。Sakuzyo保持着这个姿势，静静地看着焰火喷发殆尽。LeaF也只是在一边看着。  
在焰火熄灭下去后，Sakuzyo仍然拿着那支燃尽的线香花火不知道在想什么。LeaF从背后绕到他身边去，随手拿起另一支，而Sakuzyo也很快反应过来，用手中的打火机帮LeaF点燃了。  
明亮的焰火再次在黑暗中喷发出来，LeaF捏着线香花火，盯着那明亮绚丽的光焰。很多人似乎都喜欢用这个在空中写字什么的，但是他不想，或者说一时想不到该写什么。他只想就这么看着焰火。另一边Sakuzyo也拿起另一支点燃了。LeaF侧过头去看Sakuzyo，焰火的光线照亮了他的侧脸。  
——他再一次觉得，似乎平静了下来。  
虽然线香花火燃烧的声音不算小，但是他感觉世界都安静了下来。连平时总是在思维深处鼓动的某些情绪也一并平静了下来。  
所以当LeaF回过神来的时候，他手中的焰火已经熄灭了，而Sakuzyo也侧过头看向他。  
视线对上的感觉并没有像平时生活中和别人四目相对时的难受或者想要逃走。  
“怎么了？”  
“不，没什么事。”  
LeaF真心地这么回答道。

线香花火一支接一支地燃烧掉了，虽然当时买的看起来很多但是放起来其实很快。当最后一抹光焰熄灭下去的时候天已经完全地漆黑下去了，没有点亮手机屏幕的两个人几乎看不清周围的任何事物。  
连焰火的声音都熄灭下去后，LeaF甚至能够听到河边流水的声音和虫子鸣叫的声音——和身边Sakuzyo的呼吸声了。  
——啊啊，真的是，想让时间永远停止在这一刻啊。  
让一切都平静下来的这一刻。  
“之后再一起放花火吧。”  
“之后？”  
“任何你想的时候。”  
Sakuzyo偏过头看着他，即使是在一片黑暗笼罩中LeaF也能看到那双看着他的眼睛。  
“我和你认识快五年了吧。”  
LeaF点点头。  
“能和你认识我很开心，也希望之后能一直和你一起走下去。”Sakuzyo这么叙述着，“所以，如果有什么事的话请一定要告诉我。”  
“无论是什么事情都好，感到困扰也好感到寂寞也好都告诉我吧。就算我可能一时间没有办法解决但是我也希望能够了解。拜托了。”  
Sakuzyo就那样看着他，仿佛如果他说不的话下一秒就要哭出来一样——当然LeaF也知道那只是错觉。  
他感觉喉咙有些干，这种发言让他有种想要逃走的冲动。即使是Sakuzyo说出来的他也觉得这因为虚幻而不可信过头了——虽然他并没有质疑Sakuzyo说出这句话的决心的打算，但是这个世界上的事情实在是比这位从小因为才华而受到众生宠爱的少爷的想象中还要复杂得多。  
所以对他来说，这不过只是天边投下来的一抹海市蜃楼的光罢了，如果去渴求的话就会发现只是沙漠而已。  
于是他低下了头，只是看着流淌而过的水面。试图用沉默来略过这段对话。  
然而Sakuzyo并没有就这么顺着他将这一段揭过的打算，他强硬地拉起LeaF的手腕，强调道：  
“我真的非常希望在很久很久以后也能够像今天一样。所以请你一定……无论是发生了什么事情都好，全都告诉我。”

Sakuzyo和LeaF认识了五年多了。  
最开始他知道LeaF的时候是doppelganger，那确实是首非常惊艳的曲子。所以他开始和LeaF接触，逐渐认识，然后成为朋友。  
他知道LeaF有段时间心理状况非常不好，然而那段时间他无论是从什么社交软件都无法联络上LeaF，更不知道他的电话或者住址之类的东西。于是只能看着他在推特上写着那些消极的，只要看一眼就会被摄入其中的句子，看着他说厌恶世人看着他说想要死去，看着他描述痛苦至极的梦境。  
Sakuzyo感到了恐惧。  
假如LeaF就那样死去了，假如他就在自己并不知道的地方死去了。  
——他不想更加仔细的去想象了。  
于是在LeaF稍有好转后他开始不断地找LeaF闲聊，慢慢地去更加了解他，通过专辑方面的事情知道了LeaF的电话号码和住址。  
他真的希望自己能够帮上一点忙，哪怕再微小也可以。

Sakuzyo握着他的手腕的力度已经让LeaF感受到了一丝疼痛，不过他并不反感这种疼痛——至少证明着自己在这个世界上的某个人眼中并不是如同草芥一样可以随手抛弃掉的东西。  
他的脑中流过了很多想说的话，然而最终说出口了的只是：  
“那么……再稍微陪我在这里待一会吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 简单的小故事。  
灵感来源于叶推特上那个去放线香花火的短视频。


End file.
